1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an etching method; in particular, to a laser etching method for a transparent conductive plate and a transparent conductive plate prepared thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Panel displays and the solar energy are currently the focus of the corresponding industry, and the transparent conductive layer made by indium tin oxide (ITO) is often applied to the touch panel, the panel display, the antistatic film, the transparent electrode of solar cell, the anti-reflective coating, and the heat reflecting mirror. The conventional ITO conductive layer is coated on a plastic substrate to be one element of the flexible touch panel. The ITO conductive layer has a plurality of advantages, such as thin, impact resistance, flexible, and the other characteristics, so that the ITO conductive layer may totally replace the conductive glass in the technical fields of flexible display and solar panel.
The conventional ITO conductive layer is a combination of tin oxide and indium oxide, and the proportion of tin oxide and indium oxide is 1:9. At present, the lithography manner is used to form the electrode pattern of the ITO conductive layer. The lithography manner is complex and time-consuming, and the lithography manner tends to chemically contaminates the surface of the ITO conductive layer. Accordingly, the laser etching manner has been applied to the ITO conductive layer. The laser etching manner is a dry process, and the laser etching manner not only reduces the equipment costs, but also improves the process efficiency. Moreover, unlike the ITO conductive layer that is made by coating the above-mentioned inorganic metal layer, an organic transparent conductive layer can also be made and has been used in recent years. The above-described organic transparent conductive layer has good electrical properties, such as low impedance, the thickness less than 100 nm, and the light transmittance higher than 85%. Additionally, after the laser etching process, the residues of the organic transparent conductive layer can be reduced, which makes it easy to clean.
However, some particular etching paths can still easily lead to insufficient or excessive etching problem for either the ITO conductive layer or the organic transparent conductive layer. To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.